Total War Kingdom
The Total War Kingdom is a fictional place based on the Total War Center Forums. History GamerCastle The Total War Kingdom was founded in the days of Dacoste. He inherited a small keep, west of the Saxa Mountains, from his grandparents, which he immediatly enlarged; he called it the GamerCastle. Dacoste was forced to leave the GamerCastle after some time due to eruptions of the nearby volcanoes. The GamerCastle was eventually destroyed by those eruptions. The Legion Dacoste travelled east, hoping to find a better place. He met with a tribe, a warlike tribe. He and his own escorte mixed among them and Dacoste moved up on the social ladder, becoming the tribe's leader within a few months, how he suceeded is still unknown. The entire tribe started to march, under Dacoste's leadership, more to the east. Other tribes, as warlike as the previous one, joined. Together the formed the Legion. Total War Kingdom Dacoste, proclaimed emperor, decided to settle down near a river. The enormous mass of people erected a grand city within a few months. Dacoste called the city, Center City. Due to the amount of other tribes surrounding the city, Dacoste's first action was to start an all out war with the tribes. Dacoste, with his army, crushed the tribes within a year of war, merging them into his empire. Dacoste, being an emperor, decided not to call his realm an empire, but a kingdom. Why he did this is still unknown. The Triumvirates Government The Hexagon Council Total War Kingdom is, unlike its name would suggest, not lead by a king. An organ of the most powerful Admins in the Kingdom, the Hexagons, form the Hexagon Council. The Hexagon Council has the power of an absolute monarch, but that power is divided under its members. The Hexagon Council cannot be disolved, but the Citizens, with the support of at least half the Council, can dismiss one of the Council members. If the council is unanimous, a Council member can be dismissed wihout needing the votes of the Citizens. Law Enforcers Total War Kingdom has a strict system of police networking. Moderators work together with Admins to arrest and convict criminals active on Total War Kingdom soil. Together they form the Law Enforcement of Total War Kingdom. There is a difference between the ranks of Admins and Moderators. Moderators are allowed to arrest and convict Citizens and Plebs, but they cannot touch the Admins, whereas the Admins can convict Citizens, Plebs and Moderators. Admins are almost the most influential persons in the entire Kingdom. They can only be stopped by the Council, who are the sole ones to be able to arrest and convict them. Law Enforcers are always Citizens. Maintenance Crew Although the name does not suggest it, the Maintenance Crew do have some influence on politics in the Kingdom. The Maintenance Crew are responsible for the Science, Education, Religion and Distribution departments. Citizens and Plebs can both be part of the Crew. The Maintenance Crew consists of: * The Technical Staff, the Technical Staff takes care of every technic problem in the Kingdom. The Technical Staff was responsible for the latest inventions in terms of Public Transport. They designed the ingenious systems that now cross the Kingdom very deep under the ground. The Technical Staff are only present in the Science Department * The Content Staff, the Content Staff consists of the largest amount of staff members. They are divided over all the departments; this is due to the diversity of Content Staff duties: ** Librarians, scribes who write down everything that happens in the Kingdom. Every article is stored in the Scriptorium in the capitol city of the Kingdom. They are divided over both Education, Religion and the Distribution department. ** Informaticians, these persons copy the articels written in the library and spread them over the entire country. ** Verbal Informaticians, like the name would suggest, these persons bring all the information verbally, but that is not all. The Verbal Informaticians also host debates, whether it be on the CVRIA or somewhere else. Both the Verbal and the 'normal' Informaticians are only present at the Distribution department, furthermore the Verbal Informaticians are also present at the Religion Department. * Gaming Staff, the Gaming Staff is responsible for the organisation of many events throughout the entire Kingdom. Not only do the provide the much needed fun to the Plebs, they also provide a lot of new views on various technical subjects. The Gaming Staff is present at the Science and Distribution department. * Vault Knights, the Vault Knights used to be known as the Vault Staff, but after a flooding in the south-west of the Kingdom, nearby the Vault, the castle that is the members'home, the Vault Staff became isolated. This isolation, paired with raids from notorious pirates, lead to the founding of the Vault Knight order. The Vault Knights store Scientific and Technical articles, articles that are often written in the Vault itself. Even though the Vault was raided a few times, all the information was kept safe. Inhabitants Plebeians The Plebs form the largest group of inhabitants of the Total War Kingdom. They only have the most basic rights and they have little to say. This does not mean that Plebs will always be Plebs. Plebs that contribute a lot to society run the chance of patronization, allowing them to move up a rank, to become a Citizen. Citizens The Citizens of the Total War Kingdom, often called the Elites, are Plebeians that contibuted to the society of Total War Kingdom and got rewarded for it. Become a Citizen is a long process and only a few manage to really become one. Citizens have more rights than a Plebeian, as they are allowed to speak out on the CVRIA, vote on propositions made by the Hexagon Council or other Citizens. Culture To be added. Religion Total War Kingdom has a law that prescribes the freedom of religion. It is due to that law that the Total War Kingdom knows many variants of religion. Followers of the Book of ~Gort~ Followers of the Book of ~Gort~ is one of the major religions in the Total War Kingdom. They follow the word of ~Gort~, an All-Seeing All-Powerful Robot. ~Gort~ himself is not pleased by people following him, but due to their deeds towards him, he refrains from vaporising them. The Followers of the Book of ~Gort~ are followers only for a sole reason, their fear of ~Gort~'s vaporising judgement. Shummism Unlike the Followers of the Book of ~Gort~, the Shummite Monks are a secluded sect, revering their entity ZEOL de Wari. They speak of most evil-doers as ZEOLLANS, followers of the satanic being ZE---A. Under the wings of the order's leader, the MEHPS, the Shummite Monks grow slowly but surely, granting an expanding amount of the so-called outsiders a place within the order. Geography ... Places of Interest Hexagon Tower The Hexagon Tower houses the Hexagon Council. It is built in the center of The Capitol and from the top of the Tower, one might even see the border of... CVRIA Not all politics are dealt with in the Hexagon Tower, a great part is done at the CVRIA. Citizens come there to debate and vote on certain propositions. Although the Citizens are not powerful enough to defy the Hexagon Council, they are still something to be reckoned with. The Capitol The Capitol is the central district of Center City, the capitol city of the Kingdom. It is the smallest of the districts covering Center City, but it is the most important. The Capitol houses the Hexagon Tower, the CVRIA, the Scriptorium and all the houses of Citizens, Law Enforcers and Maintenance Crew members who are active in the city. Scriptorium The Scriptorium houses many Librarians and (Verbal) Informaticians. The Scriptorium is managed by Hader, the Chief Librarian, who makes sure that all archives are being updated all day long. Shummite Temple Although it is nothing compared to Chomolonzo the Shummite Monks are content with the humble place of worshipping. The temple contains copies of the ancient scriptures, although not all of them, and is a common place to find Legio, the current MEHPS. Background Information & Trivia To be added. External Links None so far.